Evil Organization
The Evil Organization is the name of the organization that the player's Evil Genius builds and manages to achieve your world domination goals throughout the game. Overview Their goal of world conquest begins by building an underground base in the mountain of an uncharted island, and he or she relies on their hired minions and henchmen to take any actions. Operations are divided between managing the base and organizing away teams through the world domination screen. Evil Genius This character is your supervillain avatar who keeps hold of your evil empire. Your Evil Genius has a background that has gained them vast wealth, resources, and a hunger for more power. They have the ability to boost the importance of orders, ruthlessly execute any minions who displease them to remind the rest who is in charge, and provides certain advantages for your operation. The Evil Genius must be kept safe at all costs, because if he or she dies, the game automatically ends. Henchmen and Minions Your Evil Genius will command an army of minions and henchmen to do his or her evil bidding and who they rely on to carry out their schemes, starting with basic Construction Workers, men who are highly expendable and weak fighters, but are the only type that can build new rooms inside of your base. They can also do normal minion tasks, like operating equipment, purchasing and carrying objects, and be used as cannon fodder against enemy intruders. Workers can be converted to advanced minions through training. Social Minions, who take care of exhausted minions, distract enemies and tourists, and cover up and reduce heat generated from minions on the world map; Military Minions, who serve as your private army of soldiers that guard and protect your base by capturing or killing enemies, are skilled at stealing, and they reduce casualties during world activities, and Science Minions; who fix broken objects, perform research in the laboratory, are skilled at plotting, and they reduce the time it takes to complete world missions. Henchmen are the most powerful and loyal of your underlings. These characters can rally other minions to help them while fighting enemies. The player starts with one henchman, and more will be willing to join you as your Evil Genius becomes more well-known based on your notoriety. Research Your research program, carried out by your brilliant science minions, allows the creation of new abilities and evil technology never before imagined to use in their evil schemes, like unlocking new interrogation devices, holding cells, security doors, weapons and traps (gas cages, sentry guns, electrical charge cannons, giant magnets, carnivorous plants, etc.), and other abilities and technology such as force field doors, lasers, shrink rays, cloning machines, robots, hypnotizing devices, using alchemy to create gold, reanimating body bags into freak monsters under your control, communication scramblers, and earthquake generators that can destroy cities. Island Base Your base is where the majority of your operations take place. The location is a hidden, underground fortress built inside of a mountain on an uncharted island. The inner earth is mined by your workers and new rooms are built inside the stronghold by worker minions when you have need of them. Outside, a hotel cover operation staffed by social minions is created to distract oncoming tourists or agents in order to keep them from stumbling onto your evil secrets. There is also the depot area, which is the only means of traveling to the outside world. Your minions go to this area where helicopters or boats are used to transport your forces to world regions, and it is how your minions bring back purchased or stolen objects, loot objects, and hostages granted by Acts of Infamy. All the rooms built have specific purposes and are all linked by corridors, which are guarded by security doors and have dozens of traps to keep intruders at bay. The list of important rooms is shown below: *'Barracks:' The room that contains bunk beds for your minions, as well as lockers and gym equipment, which determines the minion capacity of your base and ensures a healthy minion force that keeps them at their sharpest, so they can better serve their master. *'Control Room:' This is where you monitor world activities through your away teams, such as income from stealing and current mission status when performing Acts of Infamy. It is also how you can check your notoriety and heat levels by monitoring radio communications from the Forces of Justice. *'Armory:' This room is the center of base defense and security. It is where weapons racks are stored for your workers and military minions to arm themselves during an alert, and security desks where minions monitor and report activity around the base through surveillance cameras and loudspeakers. The armory is also the prison area where holding cells are placed to contain enemy agents, captured hostages, and other characters, who await your interrogation, torture, or execution orders. *'Strongroom:' The strongroom acts as the storage room where all of your riches and wealth are kept, as well as a briefcase rack that allows minions to carry the money needed to purchase objects. *'Training Room:' This room is where the organization trains their many specialized minions, by having the right training equipment and at least one of the advanced minions to act as a teacher who will perform the training process to increase their numbers to the amount that you specify. *'Freezer:' The freezer is the area where your minions carry and store any body bags of agents and tourists left behind who have been killed, avoiding distractions to your forces and unwanted suspicion by agents. *'Power Plant:' This room is where all power to the base is generated, which allows the lights, security doors to the base rooms, surveillance devices, hidden traps, holding cells that contain your prisoners, and various lab equipment to function. Your base's power requirements must be less than the amount your power plant currently generates, otherwise the electricity will shut down. *'Laboratory:' The laboratory is where Science Minions conduct research. They use the scientific equipment available to create new objects and evil technology. The lab equipment is also used to torture and experiment on captured prisoners. *'Inner Sanctum:' The inner sanctum is the room where the Evil Genius resides and recovers stats. He or she sits at a desk that holds computers and electronic equipment that lets your Evil Genius monitor activity around the base, transmit orders to all minions, and activate the hidden traps. The inner sanctum is also the room where your mastermind relaxes and enjoys himself, and conducts meetings of the highest importance. *'Hangar: '''This room allows the Evil Genius to achieve true power. The hangar can only be built inside the caverns of the inactive volcano on the second island base. It holds a weapons platform where super weapons can be built, like the Doomsday Device rocket you will use to subvert the entire world. Below lists the rooms that are for stat recovery purposes. *'Archives:' The purpose of this room is for minions to improve their smarts through library books, microfilm tables, educational media, and other objects like the brainiac machine. *'Mess Hall:' The mess hall is where food is prepared and served to minions who need to recover endurance. *'Staff Room:' Allows overworked minions to take a short break through various entertainment objects, like pinball machines, table tennis tables, arcade games, widescreen television, etc. *'Infirmary:' Minions replenish their health with this room by using many different items and devices, sometimes in really painful ways. World Domination Screen This feature is how your minions and henchmen can be sent to do your evil will in the outside world. Through the control room, the evil organization monitors and relays information regarding the world map. This includes deciding what kind of minions and henchmen get sent out, the global heat levels generated, and your current notoriety. The organization sends minions to the regions on the map where they follow one of three commands that you request them to do: * '''Stealing:' Minions are regularly sent to steal money from their specific regions to provide steady income for your organization. Military Minions and certain henchmen are better at stealing than other minions. * Plotting: They plot to uncover Acts of Infamy in the region. Science Minions are the best at plotting, and every working control panel you have adds to the plotting calculations as much as them. * Hiding: Choosing this order will keep your minions safe from dangers within a time frame of two minutes. After which, they will return to what they have been doing. The best way to gain notoriety throughout the world is by completing uncovered Acts of Infamy. These let your minions undertake daring evil missions to raise the status of your evil genius, devious crimes that go beyond the usual money stealing. These acts include destruction of property, assassination, kidnapping, manipulation, destroying cities, stealing priceless loot treasures (art, jewels, mystical artifacts, advanced technology, etc.), and other nefarious deeds. Special acts provide the means to capture hostage trainers, hire additional henchmen, and complete story objectives. See also * Evil Genius (character) * Henchmen * Minions * Base Category:Factions